My Good Boy
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Dom!Blaine/Sub!Sam - Hurt/Comfort, emotional needs, care, sweetness, body worship Longer summary inside


Title: My Good Boy

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Warnings/Tags: D/S AU, boys having sex

Summary: Prompt: **Dom!Blaine/Sub!Sam - Hurt/Comfort, emotional needs, care, sweetness, body worship ~ **Everything on Glee happens, but in a word where everyone is a dom or a sub. Dom/Sub relationships are the norm (there's a drive to bond), but people do have dom/dom or sub/sub relationships too. Doms and subs can also be friends without falling into those rolls, because the dom/sub dynamic is more toward relationships. Like, sure Sam plays football and will stand up to a bully and refuse to be pushed around, but in a relationship he's totally the sub.  
Kurt and Blaine (both doms) broke up and are friends again, as did Santana(Dom) and Brittany(Sub). Brittany and Sam (sub) get together cuz they're both sad (Sam's got a history of being used and pushed aside by his doms and he's got his canon body image/self esteem issues) and they're pretty happy for a while...untill Santana and Brittany get back together.  
Blaine and Sam (who have been close all year) eventually figure out they'd be good together, willing to give each other the attention and love and devotion they crave and they get together.  
Lots of sweetness and praise please.  
Body worship going bothways.  
Lots of random touching, cuz they both enjoy it.

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

Also, I really know very little about D/S, so it's probably very light on that, but I tried!

* * *

The Monday Brittany walked into school wearing a bond bracelet, well, Blaine couldn't say he was totally surprised.

Santana and Brittany had been unofficially bonded before the Latina broke things off and it had been cleared neither girl was happy with the separation. Everyone suspected it would only be a matter of time before love and her Domme instincts kicked in and Santana came back for her Sub.

He was happy for the girls, of course, but his heart broke for Sam. When Britney had been so lost after her breakup, Sam had been there to support her and they had eventually begun dating. Both Subs, they couldn't officially bond, but if they chose to go that way, marriage was possibility. Blaine, who had been involved in a long-term Dom/Dom relationship, understood that love could transcend boundaries.

Sam let himself love Britney, giving her his heart as he had done with his previous Dommes. Blaine hadn't been around witness Quinn and Sam, but Kurt had never thought highly of the way the girl had treated Sam, who was sweet, kind, desperate to please and be praised. Santana, well, Blaine had seen that mess of a paring and never thought either of them looked happy. Mercedes had been his best match, as she did seem to honestly care for Sam, but after the blonde came back from Kentucky their whole relationship had been strained and eventually she left him behind for LA.

Blaine really didn't even want to think about what might've happened to Sam during his tenure as an exotic dancer. You heard horror stories about Subs who got caught up in that life and it made his stomach were roil to think his friend could have been hurt like that.

Because Sam was his friend, quite probably his best friend. Sam had been the one to support Blaine, the one to pull him out of his depression after Kurt and he had broken up. They shared many similar interests and just enjoyed each other's company, were able to laugh and smile and have fun together….

Okay, so yes, Blaine could admit (to himself) that he had a little crush on Sam, but he was one of those Doms. He didn't chase after Subs who couldn't be fully invested in any potential relationship. Sure, he knew some gay Doms liked the idea of having a straight man submitting to them, because a Sub would do just that to please their Dom, but Blaine could never do that someone.

Especially not Sam, who was smiling, eyes sad, as he hugged Britney and said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sam," Brittany breathed, her own smile dazzling. "Now you can find your own Domme too!"

He nodded and stepped back, allowing their friends to search forward to congratulate Britney on her bonding. When he retreated, disappearing into the quiet seclusion of the auditorium (it was rarely used during the school day), Blaine followed, intent on being there for him.

Sam was seated in the dimly lit chairs, head bowed and shoulders slumped, a picture of abject misery and rejection. Seeing him like that made Blaine's heart ache and he approached quietly, settling into the seat beside him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and Sam didn't even twitch.

"Why?" he replied, tone tired and so darn sad. "Britt and Santana made it official. We all knew it would happen eventually."

"I'm sorry because it hurt you, Sam," Blaine said, tentatively resting his palm on the nape of Sam's neck and squeezing gently. "You deserve so much happiness."

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'd just miss it up. I wasn't good enough for Quinn and Santana never really wanted me and, after what I did at the club, Mercedes never looked at me quite the same. I'm a mess…."

"Stop," Blaine said in a commanding tone, hand still on Sam. The combination of touch and tone would resonate with any Sub, even though Blaine wasn't the type to get his Dom on with anyone but his own Sub…and it was all just theoretical, as he'd never actually had a Sub. Doms could assert themselves over any unclaimed Sub, a temporary thing, but he's simply never done so.

Until now.

Words catching in his throat, Sam froze, breath leaving him in a shuddering, strangled gasp as Blaine continued, "Don't say that. You are incredible, Sam. You're such a good person and you deserve to be so happy and have a Dom…Domme that realizes all your potential. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," Sam replied, voice thick and Blaine squeezed his neck again, surprised to feel him push into his hand.

Licking his lips, Blaine murmured, "Good Boy."

That made Sam more or less whimpered and Blaine closed his eyes, feeling a rush of blood in his veins. It was a heady sensation, unlike anything he'd ever felt before, but he went with his instincts, which said to give Sam the praise and attention he was desperate for.

"When I look at you, I see so much goodness," Blaine said, leaning forward and letting his brow rest against Sam's temple. "That video I made, everyone else sees it too. Your extraordinary and I want you to see it. Will you try? For me."

Sam was trembling a bit, but he nodded. "Yes."

"See, you're such a good boy," Blaine breathed, knowing the wording this situation and Sam's emotional state called for. "So eager to please. Someone is going to be so lucky to have you as their Sub, Sam."

The sound Sam made was somewhere between a whimper and a moan and Sam's hands clenched where they lay on his thighs. Blaine glanced down and couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge in Sam's jeans. A response to the contact and praise, Blaine told himself, knowing that had to be the cause. His own hard on, aching and hot in his khakis, was half due to Dom instincts and half due to Sam just being Sam.

Letting his fingers slide up into Sam's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, Blaine asked, "Do you feel better, Sam?"

"Yeah," he murmured with a sigh. "Yes, better than I have in a long time. Thank you."

"Good boy. It makes me so happy to hear you say that," he told him and, with a final drag of his fingers through Sam's hair, he sat back.

Beside him, Sam sat up, shoulders square as he turned slightly dazed eyes at Blaine. "Wow," Sam said, blinking and giving Blaine a little smile. "That was intense."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, then cocked his head to the side. "I've never actually… I mean, it's different trying to Dom a Dom. Was it okay for you?"

Sam nodded rapidly. "Great. I mean, now I feel a little silly for being so needy, but…."

"Don't," Blaine said, dismissing Sam's words. "I'm here for you. Remember that, okay? If you need something, I'll help if I can."

Grinning, Sam reached for Blaine as though to hug him, but paused mid-motion. "Can I?" he asked and Blaine was puzzled, as Sam had never asked permission to hug him before. "I'm still... You Domed me and I'm still kind of in that headspace."

"Oh, right." That made sense. "Of course you can hug me, Sam. Any time."

His arms were warm and strong around Blaine and neither of them mentioned the fact that they were both still aroused. When they left the auditorium, knowing they were both late for first period, Blaine swung his messenger bag in front of his body and Sam held his books strategically.

Fortunately, they were in different classes so no one noticed.

Over the next weeks, Sam stuck close to Blaine during their shared classes and clubs, very attentive. Blaine figured it must of been a lingering effect of the light Doming and just acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, even one Sam would lean into his touches whenever they were alone.

Almost 2 weeks later, they were lounging in Blaine's living room when Blaine stood, empty glass in hand, and Sam popped to his feet.

"Can I?" he asked, eyes ticking to the glass, bouncing slightly on his toes like he couldn't help himself.

Chuckling, Blaine said, "I can get my own soda."

A pained grimace crossed Sam's face and his shoulders drooped and Blaine forgot all about his drink.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked gently, catching Sam's troubled gaze. "Tell me."

Letting out a breath, Sam flushed. "I just… I want to show you that I can be good. I thought if I proved myself, you might want me," he nearly whispered and Blaine gaped.

Sam was always polite and solicitous and sweet and they were so close to begin with… Still, Blaine couldn't believe he hadn't been able to see the difference between Sam's normal behavior and what must've been subtle begging for attention… Then again, perhaps the poor guy wanted the attention all along….

"You don't need to prove anything to me, Sam," Blaine told him with a soft smile. "I would be so lucky to have you, but I wouldn't do that to you."

"What?" Sam's voice was a mix of confusion, hope and regret. "I… I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"If I claimed you," Blaine began and bit his lip the flare of hope in Sam's eyes, "I am a Dom. I could have sex outside the bond. You'd be stuck with me and I'd never for sure when something sexual, but as my Sub, you couldn't be with anyone but me."

"I wouldn't want to! I promise," Sam said and, to Blaine's shock, fell to his knees. "I'd be so good for you…Please!"

Seeing him on his knees and begging may Blaine's blood pounded and his ears and his voice was strangled as he said, "Sam, your straight."

That actually seemed to brighten Sam's mood and he let out a breath. "No, I'm bi…I've only had Dommes, so was never an issue before."

If that was true, then it was possible they could have a mutually fulfilling relationship…. "You're bisexual?"

"Yes."

Blaine stared at him, then took a step closer and let his hand cup Sam's jaw, tipping his head up so there eyes could meet. "Would you be happy if I claimed you?"

Sam was almost in tears as he managed to choke out, "Yes."

"Would you be my good boy?"

Nodding rapidly, Sam agreed. "Yes. Yes."

This was so not how he pictured the night going.

"Then you're mine," he said, framing Sam's face with his hands. "You're mine and no one else's."

Sam's mouth and eyes around and startled, but he managed to whisper, "I'm yours."

Lowering himself to the floor, Blaine pulled Sam forward into his arms, holding him close as he shuddered and buried his face in Blaine's neck. Holding him and stroking his hair, Blaine wasn't sure if there was anything else he should be doing, as he'd never claimed a Sub before.

Oh God.

He had claimed Sam as his Sub. Sure, it wasn't legally binding until they declared and registered a bond, but still….

His blood pounded through his veins, burning with the knowledge that Sam was his.

"Hey, c'mon, get up on the couch with me," he said, climbing to his feet and pulling a very pliant Sam with him. "The movie is still on."

Blaine sat on one end of the long couch, then patted his thigh. "Lay down and put your head here."

Immediately, Sam obeyed and Blaine stroked his hair.

"That's so good," he said, a true believer in the power of praise. "You listened and obeyed so well. You're going to make me very happy."

Some people felt praising a Sub too much was a bad idea, but Blaine couldn't see how that was possible. Sam always took any complement like he was starved for them and half of the time seem to doubt he deserved them. As his Dom, Blaine felt was his duty to help Sam get past that, to provide him with a sense of safety, emotional support, comfort, reassurance and tenderness. Sam was submitting to him, giving him his obedience, trust, loyalty, love and devotion, so Blaine didn't feel it was right to do any less.

They watched the rest of the movie together in silence, more interested in each other than the film they'd watched a dozen times already. Blaine indulged himself, scratching Sam's head, rubbing his neck, shoulders and back, anywhere he could reach, reveling in the fact that he was allowed to do so openly. Sam seemed to be soaking in the attention, arching into Blaine's caresses and letting out contented little sighs.

When the movie ended, Blaine turned off the TV and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "Bedtime."

He led him upstairs by the hand and paused outside the guest bathroom. "When you're done in here, meet me in my room. I'll leave your pajamas on the bed. Put them on."

"Okay," Sam replied with a smile, eyes averted. Blaine knew he didn't need to be told such basic things, but it clearly pleased him, so why not?

The not looking directly at Blaine thing though… "Hey," he said, touching Sam's cheek gently. "Look at me. I like to see your eyes."

Pink cheeked, Sam nodded.

"Good boy."

Almost shyly, Sam said, "I haven't done anything yet."

Blaine smiled at him. "You're you, Sam. That's another reason."

There was shock in Sam's gaze, shock ingratitude and adoration and Blaine really wanted to cover his face and kisses, wanted to let him know how perfect he was, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

They parted to get ready for bed and, when Blaine exited his own bathroom, Sam was standing by the bed wearing soft, flannel pajama pants and a thin white T-shirt. His face was scrubbed, pink and clean, and Blaine grinned.

He was almost absurdly adorable.

"Are you ready for bed?" he asked, noticing that Sam had turned down blankets. "Thank you."

Sam beamed, then tentatively asked, "Where do you want me to sleep?"

They'd platonically shared Blaine's bed on numerous occasions, but tonight was different. Tonight there were formalities to be observed.

"I want you to share my bed," Blaine said, then hurried to add. "I just want you close. Nothing sexual, just… I want to be able to touch you. Would you like that?"

Sam's cheeks flushed and he looked down before bouncing his eyes back to Blaine, remembering his earlier order about eye contact. "I like it when you touch me," he murmured and Blaine knew he was telling the truth.

Sliding into bed, he patted the empty space and Sam scrambled in without further prompting. "I'm glad you told me what you like," he murmured, tugging the blankets up around Sam. "I need you to do that. Tell me if you like something, if you want something, or if you don't like something."

Sam nodded, big, green eyes fluttering shut as Blaine stroked his cheek. He nuzzled into the touch and Blaine scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Sam's body, then going still when he felt Sam's cock poke him in the thigh.

Why hadn't taken care of it in the bathroom? That's what Blaine had done, not wanting to lay there all night with blue balls….

"You didn't jerk off?" he asked, keeping his voice light but inquisitive. "Why?"

He could feel Sam go suddenly tense. "Quinn told me not to touch myself and no one else ever told me it was okay," he whispered Blaine frowned.

Sam and Quinn had dated two years earlier. That was…. "Well, I'm telling you it's fine. If you need to cum, I don't want you hurting. Go on into the bathroom and take care of yourself. I'll wait here for you."

"I…" Sam began, voice wavering as he squirmed in the bed. "I don't… I want…."

Clearly, the urge to follow Blaine's current instruction was warring with his earlier request that Sam tell him if he wanted or did not want something. "Tell me first," Blaine said, rubbing soothing circles onto Sam's back.

"I want to stay with you!" Sam said in a rush. "Please, can I just say here? I'll be fine, I don't need to…."

"You do," Blaine said drawing a sharp breath. "I could… I could watch you. Or help."

Sam whimpered. "Anything you want."

"No, Sam, you have to say it," Blaine replied steadily, stroking his back was long sweeps of his palm. "I promise, either will make me so happy. You being so good, expressing yourself just how I asked."

A whine escaped Sam's throat but he managed to say, "Help."

It was enough.

"Okay," he whispered, then tilted his head up and kissed Sam softly, enjoying the way his lush lips parted with a happy sounding breath. Continuing the kiss, Blaine slid his hand up under Sam's shirt, palming the long, lean lines of his back. Breaking away from moment, Blaine breathed, "You can touch me."

Immediately, Sam reacted, big hands shooting out and grabbing Blaine's hips, hanging on desperately as Blaine shifted, sliding his thigh between Sam's. He could feel Sam's cock, big and hard and hot, through two layers of flannel and felt himself twitch with interest despite having recently cum.

Pulling Sam's T-shirt up and over his head, Blaine planted his hands on Sam's shoulders and rolled him onto his back. This seemed to confuse Sam, but Blaine kissed his shoulder and said, "I want to see you."

Lying there, sprawled on Blaine's dark blue sheets, Sam made for a lovely picture. His skin was fair and unblemished, stretched taut over seemingly miles of beautiful, defined muscle. His chest and abs were smooth, a contrast to the dark curls hiding under Blaine's own shirt, but a small, tawny happy trail led from his belly button down into his pajamas.

His impressively tented pajamas.

"Lovely," Blaine praised, placing his hand over Sam's heart. "Lovely and mine."

"Yours," Sam agreed, sounding blissed out, deeply content and wanting at the same time.

Slowly tracing the dips between muscles, Blaine moved down Sam's body until his fingers hit the elastic waist of the pajamas. Waiting until he was sure Sam was watching him, Blaine placed a hand over the ever more obvious bulge. "If this for me?"

"Yes," Sam replied, voice cracking as Blaine stroked him through the fabric, then gasping when Blaine tugged the pants down, allowing his cock to spring free.

Long, thick and flushed dark red, pre-cum gathering at the tip as it bobbed up toward his belly, Sam's cock was impressive and Blaine smiled at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty cock?"

It was hard to tell, but he thought Sam might have blushed a little bit more at his words. "No."

"Well, you do," he whispered and ran a finger up the length him, watching the engorged flesh twitch. "And what should I do with your pretty cock?"

"Anything you want," Sam panted, watching him with dazed, lust glazed eyes.

Repositioning himself so he was kneeling over Sam, butt resting on his thighs, Blaine said, "That's right, isn't it? I could use my hand, jerk you off and paint in her chest… Or I could suck you and watch you fall apart…."

Sam moaned and Blaine saw another sticky glob of pre-cum appear, smearing against Sam's abs.

"I could ride you," he whispered hotly and Sam's whole body jerked. "Being a Dom doesn't mean I don't enjoy getting fucked. I can totally top from the bottom… Not today, but I want you sometime. I want to have you a writhing mass under me as I hit your prostate with each stroke and you beg me for more, beg to cum… Has anyone ever done that for you?"

Sam's eyes were wild and he was biting on his lips almost frantically as he shook his head. He looked ready to explode and Blaine leaned down, hovering over Sam's cock and breathing in his scent.

"Another day," he promised, thumbs caressing Sam's hipbones. "Today, I just want you to cum for me."

Then he pursed his lips and blew lightly on Sam's straining cock, which throbbed visibly as Sam cried out and came, spurting streams of calm up over his abs and chest without any further assistance.

Blaine moaned at the sight, eyes bouncing from Sam's still twitching cock, to his cum smeared chest, to his face and open, bitten red lips… Sam had cum at his order, aroused by Blaine's unintentional stimulation and intentional words and that was just….

Awkwardly, he got himself free of his own pajamas, tugging roughly at his cock and cumming in less than a minute, pumping his load onto Sam's abs, where their cum mingled.

Panting, Blaine fell forward, barely catching himself on his hands and flopping to the side so he didn't land on a significant amount of cum on Sam's belly.

They breathed hard together in the silence of the room, until Sam murmured, "Sorry."

He sounded upset and that just didn't make sense to Blaine's hormone addled brain. "What? Why? That was incredible. You were still good for me, Sam. Perfect."

"Earlier… You said you didn't want to have sex with me, but I…."

"Oh, no," Blaine assured him, stroking his arm softly. "I want you… I just thought it might be fast for you and I didn't want to be uncomfortable."

Sam blinked at him. "I'm never uncomfortable with you."

Feeling a surge of affection, Blaine rolled close to him and kissed him, sweet, soft little pecks, stroking his jaw, then simply resting their brows together. "That's good. You're such a good boy for me, Sam."

The kisses and words seemed to help Sam relax and he settled down. Blaine continued to caress his cheek, neck and shoulders, but eventually rolled out of bed and righted his pajamas, crossing to the bathroom and quickly returning with a warm, damp face cloth.

Gently, Blaine wiped their cum from Sam's body, then tossed aside the cloth. Sam continued to live there, perfectly docile and trusting, as Blaine slipped his pants back into their proper place.

Sliding into bed again, Blaine placed a hand on Sam's abs, just stroking the smooth skin and causing Sam to make a pleased little noise.

"I've never done this before," he murmured, placing a kiss on Sam's shoulder (because he could), "but I'm very happy you're here with me like this. Mine to love and take care of as I see fit."

"Yours," Sam agreed again, sounding drowsy and Blaine's own lids felt heavy.

"Sleep," he breathed. "Go to sleep, Sam."

In minutes, they were both in the arms of Morpheus, enjoying much-needed rest, content and happy together.


End file.
